This proposal aims to develop a new class of EEG electrodes that will significantly reduce technologist time and speed EEG procedures. This electrode will make EEG more practical in emergency situations and reduce time needed for hookup and clean up of each patient. The new electrode is based on a simple idea but requires an innovative and unique mechanical structure to make it effective, easy to use and manufacturable. We will call the new electrode SARA (Self Abrading Rapidly Applied electrode). It will reduce three traditional steps (skin preparation, electrode preparation and electrode fixation) into a single step. In addition to saving time during hookup, the electrode will eliminate the handling of "messy" substances typically used in preparation for the hookup. Surface EEG recording is the standard of care for most non-invasive brain monitoring across many neurological diseases, affecting some 50 million people of all ages every year, in the United States. Little innovation has occurred in decades to make this procedure more convenient for patients and the medical community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]